1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for frequency multiplication of electromagnetic waves in a waveguide environment. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus by which an input radio frequency source at a given frequency can be used to generate an output frequency which is a multiple of the input frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequency mutlipliers for electromagnetic waves are known in the art. The prior art frequency multipliers, however, are generally of the solid state semiconductor type, in which an input radio frequency source is coupled through a non-linear solid state semiconductor device, resulting in an output frequency different from the input frequency.
Although the prior art frequency multipliers may be used to generate an integral multiple of an input frequency, their construction is relatively complex and expensive due to the necessity of tuning and aligning the solid state semiconductor device to produce the desired frequency. Furthermore, the prior art frequency multipliers, due to their complex construction, tend to generate parasitic oscillations which must be eliminated or avoided by inclusion of additional materials.